


A Couple of Goofs in a Single Bed

by yikesola



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Dan’s tiny bed in his tiny brown bedroom can barely contain the two of them. Dan’s curled up into Phil, both for the sappy reason that they cannot help but tangle together while they have the chance, and the practical reason that Dan’s tiny bed wouldn’t allow for anything else.A fic about laughter and close quarters.





	A Couple of Goofs in a Single Bed

Dan’s tiny bed in his tiny brown bedroom can barely contain the two of them, Phil thinks as he rests in the late afternoon, tired from the train ride south. Dan is resting with him, curled up into his body, both for the sappy reason that they cannot help but tangle together while they have the chance, and the practical reason that Dan’s tiny bed wouldn’t allow for anything else.

He imagines other beds they might share, someday.

An equally tiny one in the uni halls of wherever Dan ends up going at the end of the year? Dan attended the University of Manchester’s open campus day just before they took the train down together, and the beds there didn’t offer much for two men over six feet tall to imagine spreading out on.

And what about a hotel bed, somewhere sunny they’ve decided to go on holiday to, in a swanky hotel they’ve saved up for and a king sized mattress they’ve splurged on? Phil imagines them starfished out on such a large bed, their long limbs stretched and yet their fingertips barely brushing.

Phil breathes Dan in and marvels once more that he smells of warm, and thinks that maybe a luxury space to spread out isn’t all that worth it.

Maybe someday, when the newness of everything has worn off. But it doesn’t feel like that right now. There are certainly benefits to being in such close quarters with Dan.

He had been worried on the train that one of his terrible headaches was going to take over and ruin everything. He’d felt it creeping in the corners of his vision on the way down to Dan-land. But he’d taken some tablets and a huge glass of water after saying hello to Dan’s parents, and now they’re resting with the only light coming from Dan’s window behind the insubstantial shade.

He’s feeling better. He thinks if they take it easy today that the rest of the week won’t be marred by his head.

Dan’s fingers are threading through Phil’s black bird nest of hair, pushing it off his forehead and playing with the strands in a way that’s making Phil feel tingly at the base of his spine. It’s so good— Dan is infinitely always so, so good.

The playlist that had been going on Dan’s laptop over on his desk ends, but neither of them seem willing to move, so the timbre of their breathing is the only sound filling the room for now. Below there is movement, some clanging in the kitchen as someone works on dinner, the rumble of a television they can’t make out, steps on the stairs. But here, in Dan’s tiny bed in his tiny brown bedroom, they’re hung in a moment of suspension that seems to stretch before them.

Every time they see each other— twelve times in person now, counting this— something like that seems to happen. There will be a quiet moment where everything else in the world melts away. Where their heartbeats take some time to sync up together.

Phil figures that’s significant, even if Dan, with his penchant for logic and reason at the expense of serendipity and soulmates and fate, would laugh at him. He doesn’t mind. He likes making Dan laugh.

He feels Dan’s shoulder twitch beneath him. The molasses pace of time begins to pick up again. “My arm’s asleep,” he says, slipping it out from beneath Phil’s neck.

“Pins and needles?” Phil asks.

Dan nods, with some knowing fear in his eye, because Phil reaches up to poke at Dan’s palm and his forearm and any bit of the numb limb he can reach while Dan twists away from him laughing and shoving him away with his good arm. Phil ends up falling off the bed in the scuffle; he didn’t really have anywhere else to go but the floor.

“Oh my god,” he laughs as Dan leans over red-faced above him, “the abuse!”

“You’re one to talk!” Dan says. “You deserve it, I’m not even sorry.”

“I’ll make your mum sorry,” Phil says, scrambling back onto the bed.

“You’re welcome to try, but just a warning, Philly, she’s in the kitchen. That’s where the knives live.”

Phil decides against drumming up a comeback, since he knows he started the abuse by poking Dan’s poor arm to begin with and technically was the reason it fell asleep at all. Instead, he presses on Dan’s shoulder until he gets the hint to lay on his back. He gets a knee on either side of Dan’s hips and smiles— oh, they definitely fit better on the tiny bed like this.

He hovers above Dan for a moment, and the feeling that time has slowed down sinks back into their bones. He looks at the freckles fighting to show up against Dan’s tanned skin. He looks at Dan’s lips, the same pouty lips he’d dreamt about for months before they finally met. He looks at Dan’s eyes, which are shining and smiling, a happiness in them that doesn’t appear nearly as often as Phil would like, but which even he can admit appears more when they manage to be in the same place.

If he wasn’t already so sure that he loves Dan, he thinks this might be the sort of moment that would make it clear to him.

But since he _does_ already know, all this moment does is further entrench that knowledge. It begs Phil to catalogue it, to hold onto every bit of detail he can so he’ll remember it when he’s on the train back north.

He’s feeling so much that the need to diffuse the tension comes out as a loud animal screech before he leans down to kiss Dan, who is laughing so hard the kiss is mostly smiling teeth and shared breath. Phil laughs too; he contributes to it.

The laughter makes him lose his balance. His arms holding him up give out and he crashes down onto Dan’s chest. They’re still trying to laugh though the wind has been knocked out of both of them. Somehow, it’s still funny even if it hurt just a bit. It’s funny because it’s them; it’s funny because of course Phil was clumsy and of course Dan bore the brunt of it. It’s funny because they love each other. Because falling on top of a hookup or a casual fling like Phil can remember doing once or twice in his uni days was filled with embarrassment more than the giggles that make up this moment.

Dan’s arms wrap around his waist even as he laughs out, “You're crushing me, you oaf.”

Phil is still too breathless to apologise properly. Instead, he tries to find some balance and moves his lips to Dan’s neck. He glances at the clock on Dan’s bedside table. Soon they’ll go downstairs to have dinner with Dan’s family— something Dan says they’re doing specifically to show off for Phil, so he’d better feel properly flattered.

They’ll be peppered with questions, Dan about what he thought of the University of Manchester and how his interview with York went. He’ll tease Dan about how he’s supposed to be rooting for his alma mater, but can’t deny the idea of Dan living in Manchester thrills him.

And Dan’s parents will ask Phil about how the adjustment to life out of uni has been, how the search for the best way to apply his degree is going, the kind of things parents just love asking whether they’re _your_ parents or not. It’s their go-to mode of small talk. Phil will smile uncomfortably and say no, he hasn’t found a proper job yet. He’ll say it as politely as possible, no huffed sighs or rolling eyes, because if he can’t offer anything for their son other than a good attitude he’s gonna try to showcase that at least.

Dan’s brother will look as bored as a twelve year old is expected to be when forced to have a family dinner because his brother’s lovesick boyfriend is visiting again, only six days since the last time.

Then dinner will be over and they’ll rush back to the sanctuary of the tiny bed in the tiny brown bedroom. They’ll watch this week’s episode of _Lost_ together. They’ll gush about it and then Phil will check his emails to get the worry of what little work he’s been doing for YouTube and Apartment Red and such off his mind, while Dan logs into the _Lost_ wiki for a bit.

Then, because it’ll be dark and because Dan will have set a playlist going again to muffle any sounds that escape the tiny bed, Phil will kiss Dan’s neck again just as he’s doing right now.

The threat of a headache a thing of the past, his afternoon coffee still giving Phil all the anxious energy he needs, he makes the most of the time they have now before dinner, utilising the necessary closeness due to the bed that both of their feet dangle off the end of. He kisses Dan breathless. He receives the same enthusiasm in kind.

The knock on Dan’s bedroom door makes them both jump in surprise, and both of their faces are tomato red when Dan’s mum’s voice sounds through the door saying, “Boys, dinner’s on the table.” Dan assures her that they’ll be right down before leaning his head forward for one more peck.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” he says, the ticker tape thought that runs through their head during every visit. _I’m so glad you’re here_ along with other bits tacked on. A little less _I can’t believe it_ than the first few times, and now mostly just _I want to soak up every second_.

“Me too,” Phil smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/183706166579/a-couple-of-goofs-in-a-single-bed) !


End file.
